Trust
by inbetweenkrad
Summary: After being separated from her husband, Yura raises their son in secret. But soon, she finds that the secrets she had so carefully tried to keep wont become secrets anymore. Due to circumstances, she needs to face him and everyone else she left once more.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago, though I wished I did... There are a lot of RikuoxTsurara and RikuoxKana fics that I decided to make one with RikuoxYura... Hope you liked it!

* * *

"Mother, I'm home!" a five year old child yelled as he entered the doorway of a cozy two story of a modern Japanese house. He placed his shoes in the right place before running off to the kitchen. He had dark hair and wide brown eyes. A small smile graced his lips which turned into a grin as he found the person he had been looking for.

A petite woman with long dark hair reaching a few inches below her knees had her back facing him. She seemed to be busy preparing a meal.

"Welcome home, Rihan-kun." she said as she turned her head side ways to look at him. Her dark eyes shone with amusement as the toddler hugged her tightly just below her waist. The woman chuckled and knelt to peck him on his forehead.

"Now, go and wash up Rihan-kun, remember, your uncle Zen is coming today." the woman said as she pat his head. The boy cheered as he ran towards the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

* * *

An hour later.

* * *

"Yo, Rihan-kun!" a tall man with khaki, scruffy hair entered. He was wearing a purple kimono. Rihan immediately turned towards the doorway.

"Uncle Zen!" the boy yelled as he launched himself to the man's open arms. Zen coughed at the strong impact.

"Zen-san, it's good to see you again." the polite voice stopped him from his coughing fit. He smiled at the woman.

"Yura-sama, it's been a while." he greeted as he was dragged by the excited young boy to the main living room. Yura watched calmly as the small boy chattered away.

Five years ago, after defeating Seimei,the Nura Clan and Keikain Clan had a small conflict. Nura Rikuo, the current head at that time, and Keikain Yura, the current head of the Keikain clan had entered into an arranged marriage to stop the conflict. They had been married only for a year before they separated. Neither had really loved each other when they entered the marriage, but they trusted each other enough to do so. Rikuo had acted as a good husband would, he cared for her, provided for her, gave her what she wanted, and made love to her as a good husband should. But Yura saw that he always had a far away look when they conversed and they never bickered as they usually did before the wedding.. The two got along wonderfully, but Yura had felt that Rikuo was a bit distant than before.

Then one day, she had arrived earlier than planned from Kyoto and had planned due to feeling ill for some reason. She then planned on surprising her husband that very night. She was looking for him around the Nura mansion. Then something, or rather a pair of individuals caught her eye.

Night Rikuo was hugging a sobbing Tsurara under the blooming Cherry tree. 'I love you' her eyes widened as the words fell from the ice maidens mouth. Rikuo simply nodded and tightened his hold on her. His face showed remorse. Yura turned around and left. The next day, she proposed the idea of a divorce to Rikuo. His eyes widened a bit.

'It's not like, we both wanted this marriage anyways.' she said jokingly, though she felt awful. She had fallen in love with the Nura leader during the time spent together, though she was not exactly sure when.

She was surprised that he had merely closed his eyes and nodded in affirmation. A week later, Yura was moving out of the mansion. Everyone was surprised, but no one interfered due to Hidemoto's and Nurarihyon's orders. Another week later, Yura found out why she had been feeling off lately. She was 3 weeks pregnant. With Nura Rikuo's child. She immediately resigned from her stead and passed the leadership to Ryuji who was too shocked to do anything against it. She then decided to move away. Once she had decided on her location, she cut off all communication with her friends in Ukiyoe town and her family, except for Akifusa who had promised not to tell anyone.

She got herself a job as a librarian in a University Library at Kanagawa prefecture. When she was in her second trimester, she had accidentally run into Zen. It then snapped into her head, she was in his territory. She had asked him not to tell anyone about her whereabouts and her condition. Zen, however was focused on her swelling belly.

'Is that Rikuo's child?' he had asked and she nodded. Her heart beating fast. He studied her for a few more minutes before agreeing to keep her whereabouts and the fact that she was pregnant a secret. Akifusa, Hidemoto and here were the only ones who knew about the child.

'I'm not supposed to meddle between you two, but... he needs to know about this. Someday, you are going to have to tell him.' he said as she simply bit her lower lip in contemplation. She soon became good friends with him. He had even helped her find a house for herself. Zen had also been the one who delivered the child to the world as Yura refused to go to the hospital in fear that her other friends might know. When she decided to name him Rihan, Zen didn't question her.

The child grew under her watchful gaze. He had the same hair color as her, but his eyes were exactly like Day Rikuo's. When Rihan turned 1, she found out from Zen that Rikuo had embraced his yokai self and his physical appearance was no that of Night Rikuo's only.

Little Rihan knew that he had yokai blood and omyouji blood in him as Zen had told him about his father being a quarter and his mother a well known omyouji. He kept on asking who his father was but Zen refused to tell him, but he would soon find out.

"Mother, Uncle Zen, my class is going to have a field trip." Rihans childish voice brought Yura back to reality.

"Really, how nice, so where are you having this field trip?" Zen asked the child. Rihan beamed up at him.

"We're going to Ukiyoe Town next week!" he said gleefully. Zen's eyes widened and he immediately turned to face Yura who had her mouth open and her eyes wide.

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter... hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well... the main characters might be a bit OOC here... I still hope that you guys like it... on with the story! :)

* * *

Yura watched the five year old Rihan who was sleeping on his futon. The lights in the room were turned off, but the full moon that shone from the window served well as her light. She frowned. Rihan was the exact copy of Rikuo when he was a child, though she didnt know how Rikuo actually looked like back then, she could tell.

"What am I supposed to do?" she muttered softly. A small 'poof' sound was then heard.

"Tell Rikuo-kun the truth of course." her eye twitched as she heard the very familiar voice of her ancestor reply to her.

"Hidemoto..." she sent him a warning look but he simply shrugged it off.

"What? You knew that one day, Rikuo-kun would come to know about him... as well as Rihan-kun." Hidemoto said in a matter of fact tone.

Yura stopped stroking her son's hair as she turned around to fully face him.

"Yura-chan, it's about time to be honest..." Hidemoto said as he smiled serenely at her. Yura's brows furrowed together as she tried to make a decision.

"I... can't.." she sadly looked at Rihan who smiled in his sleep.

"Yes you can... and besides, no matter how good you are... Rihan-kun needs his father." Hidemoto said dismissively as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yura groaned as she gave out a loud sigh.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ukiyoe Town**

* * *

"Rikuo-sama!" a familiar messenger hurried towards the twenty something third head of the Nura Clan who was sitting on a branch of a well known Cherry Tree. He was enjoying a cup of sake as he watched the full moon.

"Oh, its you Kuroumaru-kun." Rikuo said flatly as he took another sip.

"Rikuo-sama, I have a message from Zen-sama... he plans on visiting here next week, with some possible companions." the young yokai said.

Rikuo turned to him and raised a brow.

"Possible companions? Now who could they be?" he asked lightly. The other yokai shrugged.

"Zen-sama refuses to reveal as to who they are, but he assure you that they are friends." Kuroumaru said as Rikuo nodded.

"Alright, please tell the others to prepare what is necessary then. I'll leave everything to you then." Rikuo said as he thought how unusual it was for Zen to bring friends inside the Nura clan with out telling him who they were.

"As you will Rikuo-sama." the young yokai said as he left. Rikuo resumed to what he was doing.

* * *

"I see, so you will be visiting the shrines... well, you're going to meet a lot of yokai there, so be careful, though... I don't think you need to worry about them." Zen said as he helped the family pack for the three day stay at Ukiyoe town.

Yura was required to come since every child needed a guardian. Zen had something else to do in Ukiyoe town, something about another meeting, but he promised Yura that he wouldn't tell a soul about her and Rihan. Y_et_. That made Yura doubtful.

Yura was making plans how to evade the yokai there and the possibilities of meeting up with Rikuo.

"Yes, and then we're going to visit the cinema hall... and uncle Zen?" Rihan turned to fully face Zen with his wide eyes. Zen raised a brow and Yura stopped what she was doing to look at him as well.

"The famous Nura Clan... I want to meet the current leader, can I?" he asked, eyes full of innocent hope. Zen's eyes widened. Yura felt her body tense.

"Er... why would you want that?" Zen asked.

"Well, you kept talking about him, and I heard some yokai's talking about him... and he seemed really cool... can't I? Does he not like mixed bloods?" Rihan said sadly as he looked at Zen intently.

"Er, of course not. I haven't told you yet either haven't I, that guy is really kind, and he's a quarter yokai. He doesn't mind" Zen said as he ruffled the kids hair. Yura looked at Zen. How come she didn't know that he had been telling her precious son information regarding the Nura Clan. Zen looked at her and smiled sheepishly. She shook her head in annoyance.

"Rihan-kun, maybe he's busy so you might not be able to meet him." Yura said as she resumed her packing.

Zen sent her a look that read 'Yeah right, that's a total lie.' and Yura merely scoffed.

"Well... Uncle Zen know him right, maybe you can squeeze me in?" Rihan said as he turned away from Yura whose shoulders sagged as Zen grinned brightly.

"Of course! I'll see how I can help." he said victoriously.

"Really!? Yay, did you hear that mom?" Rihan jumped as he hugged his mother around the neck as she was seated on the rug.

* * *

**A few days later...**

* * *

"Okay, everyone, as we've all left our belongings at the hotel, let us go to our first destination! To the famous shrine dedicated to Kokehime!" the female teacher of the class of twenty kindergartens said. Each student had a parent with them.

"Keikain-san, is it your first time here?" Yura who was wearing a white knee length dress and red cardigan turned to face a mother of one of the students.

"Uh... well, not exactly, I've been here a few times..." Yura said politely. The woman smile back.

"How nice, you get to travel around huh." the woman said and Yura smiled weakly back at her.

"Okay, children go into pairs, don't get separated, okay?" the teacher said. Yura watched as her son held hands with a young girl and they all formed a straight line.

* * *

**Mean while**

* * *

"Rikuo-sama! Trouble!" Rikuo jumped down from his perch on his tree as Tsurara ran towards him with Aotabo and Kurotabo.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"There's been a report about a Kuchisike-onna, not connected to any of our allied clans, roaming around Kokehime's shrine. It seems as she's the cause of the few missing children reported just last week." Aotabo said as Zen entered.

"Wait!? What!? a Kuchisike-onna at Kokehime's shrine!?" he exclaimed and everyone turned to her.

"You know about her Zen?" Rikuo asked as he raised a brow at his sworn brother.

"Er no, but as we speak right now, there is a group of children from my territory on a school field trip there." Zen said, worry evident in his usually calm voice. Rikuo's eyes narrowed as he walked towards the exit of the mansion.

"Rikuo-sama?" Kurotabou asked.

"The three of you come with me, if there are children, the Kuchisike-onna will be sure to be present. We need to hurry." Rikuo replied in a serious voice.

* * *

**At the shrine...**

* * *

"Ne, Rihan-kun, we've trailed too far from the others..." the small girl said as she trembled. The two were in

Rihan blinked then smiled. "Don't worry Haji-chan, we'll be able to return." he said calmly. The girl smiled back at him as they tried to find their way back. Just then a tall figure wearing a red coat stood in front of them.

The two looked up to see that it was an unusually pale woman wearing a mask. Rihan's head perked as he felt a familiar aura that every yokai had, only this one was dangerous.

He took a step back as the woman neared her face to both his and the girl then asked a question.

"Am I pretty?"

Rihan's eyes widened."Haji-chan! Run!" He yelled as he pushed the girl away from him and kept on yelling at her to run as the woman removed the mask from her face. The small girl saw it and let out a loud scream.

"Run Haji-chan!" Rihan yelled as the woman brought out a sharp razor from her coat. The little girl finally did as she was told and run.

* * *

Rikuo and company froze as they hear the scream of a child.

"This way!" he barked as his face grew serious and he went towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

Yura turned her head to the direction of the scream. They had just noticed that her son and Haji was missing and they were looking for them. She ran towards the direction.

"Haji-chan?" she met the girl who was sobbing and running blindly towards her. Said girl flinched as she looked fearfully at Yura.

"Where's Rihan?" Yura said worriedly.

"R-Rihan-kun stayed behind, with a scary looking woman!" the girl yelled.

"Alright, just run to that direction, the others are there, tell them to stay put, I'll bring Rihan back." Yura said determinedly as she ran off.

_'Just my luck... I didn't get any shikigami papers with me today...'_

* * *

"What kind of yokai are you!?" he demanded as he took another step back.

"Insolent child, I asked you a question and you haven't answered yet!" the woman looked wierd her slitted mouth tried to form the words.

"Er, I think that you're the only one who looks good with that look?" Rihan said and the woman looked confused for a second. He took the opportunity and turned to run only to be halted as the woman suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Think you can fool me with that trick? I don't think so!" the woman slashed at him. Rihan jumped back to avoid the blade and landed a few feet away on the ground hard.

He sat up immediately, he looked frantic as the woman started to slowly walk towards him.

"Rihan!"

The two froze and looked to the side to see Yura running towards them.

"Mom!" he yelled loudly as Yura ran to his side and knelt beside him and hugged him.

"Rihan, are you alright?" she asked frantically.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" the yokai lunged at them. Rihan's eyes widened as Yura did what she could only think of at the moment. She hugged him tightly, using her back as a shield and closed her eyes tightly.

"Die!"

'Clang!'

Metal clashed with metal.

"How dare you loiter around my territory."

Yura slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her. Her eyes widened immediately as she took it the scene before her.

She felt as though time had frozen.

Rikuo's familiar back and hair was facing her but she could make out the form of the unsheathed Nenekimaru and its black blade which blocked the woman's smaller razor.

Only one word was on her mind...

'Rikuo'

* * *

Ta-da! How was it? By the way, for those who don't know, a Kuchiki-onna is a slit mouthed woman, try searching on it...

Till next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! sorry for the late chapter. I've been really busy, and well... i got really lazy as well, but here... I'm going to finish this story no matter what!

* * *

"How dare you loiter around my territory." his voice was cold. The slit mouthed woman gasped as she recognized Rikuo's form and jumped back a few feet away. He eyed the woman with narrowed eyes. She wasn't that dangerous, but she was extremely fast so it would be a problem if she would be able to make it past him.

"Aotaba, get them out of here." Rikuo ordered as he rushed towards the kuchisake-onna with Nenekimaru.

"Right!"Aotabo grabbed Yura who was holding Rihan tightly. He then took off to bring them somewhere clashing of blades were soon heard as Rikuo and the other yokai battled.

Yura, who had been frozen a while back snapped out of her shock as she realized Aotabo was carrying her away. Aotabo stopped running for a while and gently placed them both down at a tree a kilometer away from the fight. Rihan felt his mothers body tense and he looked up at her with a worried face.

"Mom?" he asked softly. Aotabo knelt in front of them.

"Are you two okay? Stay here..." Aotabo froze as he saw Yura's face clearly.

"Y-Yura-sama?" he said slowly. He blinked a few more times, making sure that his eyes weren't playing games with him.

Yura looked panicked. She suddenly stood up and turned to leave. Aotabo quickly stood and took a hold of her shoulder.

"Wait! Yura-sama, it really is you! Where have you been all this time, the young master-" Aotabo stopped talking as Yura looked back at him with a desperate look.

"Mom? What's wrong?" a small voice made Aotabo look down at the child Yura was holding. He blinked once again. The child looked a lot like Rikuo had when he was a child. The hair style and face really looked like Rikuo's when he was small. The wheels in his head started turning. His eyes widened even more as he processed the information and he unconsciously let go of her and stepped back a bit.

"Please excuse me." Yura managed to let out before running off. "Ha? Wait!" Aotabo made a move to go after her but stopped as a loud piercing scream of a woman was hear. He looked back from the direction he had come from.

"Ah, Rikuo-sama must have won, eh!? Wait, Yura-sama!" he turned but Yura and the child were no where to be seen. He looked around and muttered a few string of curses under his breath. He then rushed off to go back to Rikuo.

* * *

Yura kept on running, making sure no one would be able to sense her spirit energy.

_'This is bad... he saw me... he'll surely tell Rikuo, I need to leave...'_

"Why the rush, Yura-chan?" Yura frowned as Hidemoto appeared beside her, keeping up with her.

"Gramps!" Rihan looked startled at the sudden appearance of Hidemoto.

"Don't just appear as you wish, hurry up and return." Yura hissed. Hidemoto merely chuckled.

"Now, now Yura-chan, control your temper, he really looked cool a while back, ne?" Hidemoto said in a teasing tone.

"The man who stopped that evil yokai?" Rihan said as he looked at Hidemoto who beamed at him.

"Yes, that my dear, was the lord of the Pandomenium, Nura Rikuo." Hidemoto said and Yura stopped running as she gave Hidemoto a glare.

"Really? That was the Nura clan's leader? Yeah, he was really, really cool!" Rihan said in an excited voice which made Yura look at him.

"He's a friend of your mother too. They both go way baaacckkkk!" Hidemoto said which earned him another glare from Yura.

Rihan looked at Yura with confused eyes. "Mom knows him? But I've never heard anything about him from mom." he said in awe.

Yura froze and looked torn as Hidemoto placed a hand on her head.

"You should tell him the truth." he said with a gentle smile and winked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rikuo sighed as he sheathed Nenekimaru.

"Good job Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara cheered as she neared him, followed by Kurutabo. Rikuo just smirked as he looked at the two.

"Rikuo-sama!" the three turned to see Aotabo coming towards them.

"Ao, were you able to bring that mother-child pair to safety?" Kurutabo asked as Aotabo halted in front of them.

"Yes. Wait, no, ah! I mean yes, but, well..." the three looked at him with raised brows.

"Calm down, which is it? Did you bring them to safety or not?" Rikuo asked.

"I did! But they got away!" Aotabo said exasperatedly.

"Got away? What do you mean?" Tsurara asked, looked at all of them seriously.

"That woman was Yura-sama." he said and Tsurara and Kurutabo frowned. Rikuo's face became blank.

"What are you talking about? Yura-sama has been missing for over five years. If she was going to come back, I doubt that she wouldn't come here first." Kurutabo said.

"That's right, are you sure you're alright?" Tsurara asked. Aotabo looked at them both with a growl.

"It was her! I'm sure of it! And... there was something... or rather... someone with her... that child..." Aotabo frowned. He looked at Rikuo who noticed it.

"Rikuo-sama, I have something I want to ask you..." he said in a serious tone.

* * *

"Mom, are you okay? You don't look so well..." Rihan said worriedly as his mother sat him on the bed. It had been really quiet as they had walked back to the hotel they were staying at.

Yura smiled at him sadly. "I'm fine Rihan, but, what about you? You didn't get hurt, did you?" Yura knelt in front of him. Rihan smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm okay, because mom protected me!" he said confidently. Yura smiled warmly at him.

"And Nura-sama as well! He was really cool. But, I didn't get to see his face!" the young boy added suddenly. Yura's smile disappeared and she looked at Rihan sadly.

"Mom?" Rihan reached out to touch Yura's face. Yura smiled another sad smile as she felt his small hands touch her face.

"Rihan, remember... you used to ask who your father was, all the time?" she suddenly asked. Rihan nodded.

"Uh-huh. You said he was a really good person. Uncle Zen said so as well, and that he's a quarter yokai..." Rihan said and blinked at her.

"Rihan, remember, I love you so much... and I'm sure, your father would have loved you as well... if he knew about you." Rihan looked at Yura with wide eyes.

* * *

Rikuo sat at his usual perch on the huge tree as he looked at the bright round moon. He was holding a small cup of sake which was still untouched.

"Yo, Rikuo, you seem to be in deep thought." Rikuo tore his gaze away from the moon as he looked down to find a grinning Zen who was looking at him.

"Zen..." he muttered.

"Well, what's bothering you? I heard that you were able to finish that yokai off a while back, so what's with the sour mood." Zen asked.

"Aotabo claimed that he saw Yura." Rikuo said coolly as he jumped down, and still managing not to spill any of the sake. Zen froze.

"Really? And?" Zen asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. Rikuo shrugged.

"He must have been imagining it. Yura would never come back here..." Rikuo said in a hard voice.

"What makes you think that?" Zen raised a brow at him.

Rikuo snickered. "And why not?" he ran a hand through his hair. "Yura suddenly disappeared after our divorce. Then I find out from Ryuuji that she had resigned from her position as the head of the Keikain clan. No one couldn't find her. You know how I tried to search for her." he said in a tired voice.

Zen nodded. Yes, he knew how Rikuo had reacted when they were informed of Yura's resignation. He started to search for her, through every area in Kyoto, Ukiyoe town and other places she might have gone to, even though Akifusa had assured them that she was alright.

"There was no trust between us." Zen looked back at Rikuo who had thrown the sake away and leaned on the tree.

"Rikuo..."

"She suddenly left like that... I'm sure she was going through something... before she suggested the divorce... I knew... but, I foolishly agreed to her request. And she suddenly disappears without a letter, or even a good bye! Was it so bad that I was partly a yokai, and still am that she would never tell me her problems? I trusted her with my problems... I told them her... but... not once has she said anything to me... she didn't trust me enough." Rikuo smiled painfully as he covered a his eyes with a hand.

"Rikuo, that's not true..." Zen frowned. He didn't like to see Rikuo in such pain. _'Or maybe it is?'_

"Then Aotabo asked me something... he asked me if I had gotten Yura pregnant?" Rikuo chuckled. Zen's eyes widened.

"I told him, I didn't know. Yura never told me anything... but I don't think she was..." Rikuo muttered. Zen took a deep breath and looked at Rikuo seriously.

"Rikuo... Aotabo wasn't seeing things..." Zen suddenly said. Rikuo looked up at him and raised a brow.

"What are you saying?" Rikuo glared at him. Zen winced.

"Rikuo... I'm sorry... All these years... I knew where she was." Zen said and looked straight at his eyes. Rikuo's eyes widened and he stood up straight as he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look, I know you're angry..." Zen started as Rikuo walked towards him dangerously.

"But, if Yura-sama really was spotted by Aotabo, then she must have seen him too right?" Rikuo held him by the collar of his robes roughly.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, but so little time to do so." Rikuo held on his shook him a bit.

"You hid this from me!? You knew and didn't tell me? Why would you do that?" Rikuo asked, his voice showed anger, confusion and hurt.

"I can explain Rikuo, everything- urk!" Rikuo dropped Zen on the ground.

"What? Are you going to explain as to why Aotabo would ask if I managed to get Yura pregnant as well?" Rikuo muttered darkly. This earned a laughing fit from Zen. Rikuo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Rikuo... hah." Zen managed to stop and grin again. "You have no idea how clueless you are. And the answer to Aotabo's question... yes." Zen said cheekily as Rikuo's eyes widened.

"I'd love to explain everything to you from the start, but... I'm sure, it would be better if you heard it from Yura-sama herself." Zen said as he stood.

"So, shall we go see her Rikuo?" Zen winked at him playfully.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the really late update... but, I'll try to update soon... Thank you for reading and thanks to those who mentioned my mistakes. I'll try my best to avoid those mistakes. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
